


Once, Twice, and Again

by agent_ontario



Series: Alpha and Orion [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fireteam Alpha, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Some legends turn to dust or to gold.





	Once, Twice, and Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was the old summary for the series, when it was named "The Chronicles of Fireteam Alpha".

A timid Warlock. An enthusiastic Hunter. A cautious Titan. Two siblings, plus a friend.

The Warlock seeks knowledge, as do others of her kind. She communes not with the Dark, but the Light.

The Hunter looks young, but is just as crafty as others of her kind. She remembers much, but little.

The Titan waits patiently, but is just as dependable as others of his kind. He lingers in place, but moves forward.

This. . . is the Legend of Fireteam Alpha.


End file.
